Beautiful Melody
by Saskayfr
Summary: Inspired by Korean Drama 'I Hear Your Voice'. Prologue. Aku memiliki kelebihan, bukan fisik atau otak yang biasa orang - orang bicarakan, tapi kelebihan yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki oleh manusia. "A-aku...a-kan...me-menjaga-mu.". Sasuke's POV, another SasuFemNaru fic. RnR.


Semua orang mendengar suara yang biasa. Ya, kecuali aku. Di dunia ini, ada dua jenis suara yang aku tahu. Pertama, suara yang bisa terdengar oleh semua orang. Dan kedua, suara yang hanya bisa terdengar olehku…

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Saskayfr, 06093102

Warning: AU, OOC, SasuFemNaru, Sasuke's POV, a little bit 'supernatural'.

.

Sasuke: 17 tahun

Naruto: 23 tahun

"…" : Percakapan langsung

'…' : batin, berbicara dalam hati / pikiran

* * *

PROLOGUE

Present

**Beautiful Melody**

_Inspired by Korean Drama 'I Hear Your Voice'_

* * *

"Sasuke! Cepat, bel sekolah sudah berbunyi!"

"Hn."

"Hey, Uchiha! Kau tidak mau terlambat lagi kan? Cepatlah, jangan diam saja!"

Pagi yang biasa, melelahkan, membosankan, dan berisik…

Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Anak yatim piatu yang memiliki suatu kelebihan. Bukan, bukan kelebihan akan otak dan fisik, tapi yang tidak orang lain miliki.

'Dia ini kenapa sih. Bukannya cepat masuk malah diem di depan gerbang. Padahal sudah terlambat.'

"Hn. Aku akan masuk. Aku tidak mau terlambat kok."

Kelebihanku? Ya, aku bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Semenjak hari itu, aku selalu mendengar suara yang tak seharusnya bisa di dengar oleh orang lain…

...

_** 10 tahun yang lalu…**_

"Ayah, waktu itu ayah janji mau mengajakku ke Konoha Aqualand. Aku kan ingin lihat ikan – ikan besar di dalam aquarium." Kataku yang sedikit merajuk. Sebenarnya minggu yang lalu sekolahku mengadakan wisata kesana, tapi karena hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun ibu, maka aku pergi ke makamnya dan ayah berjanji untuk mengajakku ke Konoha Aqualand.

"Memangnya kamu ingin sekali, hem?" Tanyanya padaku sambil menyetir memperhatikan jalan, karena sudah malam jadi ayah sangat berhati – hati dalam mengendarakan mobil.

"Tentu saja. Teman – temanku di sekolah cerita padaku. Katanya disana ada lorong di dalam aquarium yang besaaaaarrr sekali! Aku kan penasaran, ayah." Jawabku sambil sedikit memelas.

"Ya sudah, besok kan hari libur, kita pergi kesana ya."

"Asyiiiiik, ayah memang baiiik." Aku kegirangan, lalu ayah tersenyum melihatku sampai se senang itu.

Kemudian saat mobil kami berada di perempatan jalan, tiba – tiba sebuah truk besar datang dengan kecepatan tinggi dari sebelah kiri dan langsung menabrak mobil kami hingga hancur. Ayahku terluka parah, kepalanya dipenuhi darah yang terus mengalir dari pelipis sebelah kanannya. Sedangkan aku hanya luka sedikit, tapi kepalaku terbentur dengan sangat keras.

Tak lama kemudian, supir dari truk yang menabrak kami tersebut keluar dan menghampiri kami.

Saat aku melihat matanya, suatu suara masuk ke pikiranku…

'Orang ini tidak mati. Sebaiknya aku bunuh saja langsung.'

Aku terkejut! Apakah itu suara dalam pikiran orang tadi? Orang itu lalu mengambil sebuah belati di dalam saku celana panjangnya, dan menusuk – nusukannya ke tubuh ayahku.

"Ayaaaaahh!" Aku hanya bisa menangis melihat ayahku dibunuh di depan mataku langsung.

Tanpa aku dan pembunuh itu sadari, ada seorang gadis yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut dan memotretnya…

Satu minggu setelah kejadian tersebut, aku dan si pembunuh itu menghadiri pengadilan untuk memperjelas peristiwa tersebut apakah termasuk pembunuhan atau kecelakaan belaka, karena tidak adanya saksi.

Karena kurangnya bukti kuat bahwa ayahku dibunuh oleh orang tersebut, aku menyebutkan bahwa aku bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Dan hanya diberi tanggapan bahwa aku anak kecil bodoh yang mengkhayal. Aku hanya bisa menangis karena aku tak bisa berbicara. Dan aku hanya semakin kesal setelah membaca pikiran si pembunuh itu…

'Aku tidak akan masuk penjara, bocah. Aku akan tetap bebas walaupun aku telah membunuh ayahmu.' Batin si pembunuh yang terbaca dan terdengar olehku.

Tiba – tiba, seorang gadis, mungkin sekitar 14 tahun, masuk ke dalam ruang sidang tersebut. Ya, itu adalah gadis yang memotret kejadian pembunuhan ayahku! Gadis itu berkata kalau dia memiliki bukti yang kuat. Dia masuk dengan ragu, lalu berbisik kepadaku…

"Aku akan menjadi saksi dari kejadian pembunuhan ayahmu. Jangan menangis ya?" Bisiknya padaku sambil tersenyum. Entah tersenyum tulus atau terpaksa.

Muka si pembunuh pun memucat, mulai ketakutan. Saat aku membaca pikirannya kembali, suara yang kudapat begitu menakutkan…

'Jika perempuan ini tahu semuanya dan memiliki bukti, akan kubunuh dia.'

Aku mulai khawatir kalau dia benar – benar akan membunuhnya. Jika iya, aku akan merasa sangat bersalah…

Gadis itu pun melangkah menuju tengah- tengah ruang sidang, mengucapkan janji menjadi seorang saksi, lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Karena tidak di percaya, dia memaksa dan menunjukan foto saat orang itu membunuh ayahku dengan cara menusuk – nusukan belati itu dengan mengerikan.

Si pembunuh semakin tegang, dan akhirnya dinyatakan bersalah. Dia hanya bisa diam membisu, pasrah saat pergelangan tangannya dipakaikan borgol. Saat dia sudah menuju pintu keluar, tiba – tiba dia berteriak…

"Lihat nanti! Jika aku bebas, akan aku bunuh kau, bocah!" Dia memaki dan langsung diseret keluar oleh para petugas untuk dibawa ke penjara.

Setelah selesai di ruang sidang, aku melihat gadis tadi menangis dan merutuk dirinya sendiri tak henti – henti di bangku taman dekat gedung pengadilan tadi. Aku mendekatinya, berniat untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi saat dia melihatku berada di depannya, dia berbicara dengan kasar dan memakiku…

"Pergi kau, bocah bodoh! Aku menyesal telah menolongmu! Sekarang aku juga kena getahnya! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mau mati muda! Huaaaaa!" Gadis itu menangis sejadinya sembari memukul – mukul buku ke kepalanya.

Aku yang masih sulit untuk berbicara hanya bisa menahan tangannya agar tidak memukul dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia langsung menepis tanganku.

"Kau! Berhentilah berada di dekatku! Cepat pergi! Aku terancam mati muda karena kau!" Suaranya sudah mulai meninggi sambil mendorong tubuhku, hampir terjatuh karena tubuhku masih lemah.

Aku ingin menenangkannya, aku serius. Aku pun memaksakan untuk berbicara dan mengeluarkan sedikit suaraku yang terasa sangat sulit…

"A-aku…a-kan…me-menjaga-mu." Kataku tergagap, tapi dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

"Kau bisa bicara?" Mukanya terlihat sangat terkejut saat mengetahui akusudah bisa berbicara walaupun sulit. Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu memeluknya yang masih menangis…

Tak lama kemudian dia pulang, meninggalkan buku yang tadi dia pakai untuk melampiaskan amarahnya.

Setelah hari itu, aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi, buku miliknya kusimpan dan kujadikan buku diaryku yang berisikan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan dirinya. Sejak hari itu pula, aku berjanji untuk menjaganya agar tidak terluka…

...

Hingga saat ini, aku terus mencari dan mencari keberadaanya, mencari dan membayangkan seperti apa dia sekarang.

"Hoy, Sasuke! Berhentilah melamun! Ayo masuk, para guru sudah mulai menuju kelas!"

Ya, dan perjalananku untuk menemukannya pun belum berakhir.

.

_To be continue…_


End file.
